The Hockey Puck
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Gabriella and her friends go to an ice-hockey match that East High has put on. Gabriella didn't know that it would end up with her in hospital and actually talking to Troy Bolton!


This was just a random idea that i got while watching the old version of Journey to the Centre of the Earth.

I would also like to dedicate this one-shot to BreezyCat coz she's helped me a lot. Thankyou!! I also appoligise in advance if there are any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock... only the plot.

* * *

**The Hockey Puck**

"I'm going out Grandma" 17 year old Gabriella Montez called out to her Grandmother. Gabriella's mother had left her with her grandparents one day and had never come back. That was 7 years ago. Ever since then, Gabriella rarely opened up to anyone. She had always felt that if she got too close to anyone that they would disappear like her mum but two girls at East High had broken through that barrier. When Gabriella was alone she would turn to music. Gabriella wrote a lot of songs and everyone one of them explained exactly what she felt like.

"Where are you going dear?" Gabriella's grandmother, Marie asked while she poked her head around the door.

"There's an ice-hockey match on at school." Gabriella said while she pulled an oversized jumper on. The sleeves covered her hands.

"I didn't know there was an ice-hockey team at East High" Marie said, confused.

"There's not. Some teams from other states are on their way to LA for a competition and East High asked if they could come and play a game for us" Gabriella said.

"Alright then" Marie said. "Who's going?"

"Um... Taylor and Sharpay are" Gabriella answered as she grabbed her phone and put some money into her pocket. A horn beeped from outside. Marie smiled.

"Your Grandfather's home" She said before she started to walk down the hallway to the door. Gabriella smiled, looked at herself in the mirror before she went to greet her Grandpa. When Gabriella reached the door, she saw her Grandparents greeting each other but they weren't alone. Another elderly couple were standing beside them.

"Hello Grandpa" Gabriella said once everyone had finished greeting each other. Gabriella's Grandfather, Tony looked up and smiled.

"Gabriella" Tony said while he opened his arms for a hug. Gabriella smiled and walked forward, accepting the hug.

"Gabriella, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Arnold Banks and his wife Amelia" Tony said as he pushed Gabriella forward.

"Oh she's beautiful" Amelia said once she got a good look at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed.  
"Thank-you" Gabriella said quietly. Gabriella glanced at the clock quickly to see that she would be late if she didn't leave soon.

"So what interests you dear?" Amelia asked. Gabriella closed her eyes quickly. This was the question that everyone asked and somehow the answer was never one they were looking for.

"Oh...um... music I guess" Gabriella said. Amelia's smile seemed to falter a little.

"Music?" Amelia seemed to asked hesitantly.

"Yea" Gabriella said while she nodded slowly. Gabriella noticed that Amelia was going to try and talk to her again so she decided to act quickly.

"Well I'm off. Bye and don't wait up" Gabriella said and with that she grabbed her keys, kissed her Grandparents goodbye and walked out the door.

"Waste of a talent if you ask me. She should be enrolled in some sort of sports so that she can interact with more young people" Gabriella heard Amelia say before she closed the door. Once the door was closed Gabriella leant on it and sighed. Gabriella knew that she wasn't the most popular or most well known person at school but music was her passion and people were constantly telling her it was a waste of talent. Gabriella shook her head before she pushed herself off the door and walked towards her car.

Half an hour later, Gabriella found herself walking through the already packed stands of the ice-hockey arena. Taylor had text Gabriella saying that they were in section D **(I have no idea how it works so work with me) **Gabriella made her way over to section D and started to walk down the stairs looking for Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella stopped in the stairs to look for them when she felt someone looking at her. Gabriella turned around and saw none other than Troy Bolton, Basketball Captain, glance at her before turning back to the game.

"Gabby!" someone squealed from behind her. Gabriella turned around only to immediately engulfed in a hug by Sharpay. Gabriella laughed and then felt like she was being watched again.

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked. They were still standing on the stairs.

"My grandparents had visitors" Gabriella said quietly. Gabriella said it quietly because she didn't want everyone to know that she lived with her Grandparents and because what she had heard Amelia say still hurt a little. Sharpay immediately noticed this.

"What happened?"

"They said it was a waste of talent again" Gabriella said as she lowered her head. Sharpay knew what she was talking about.

"Don't worry about them honey. They don't know what they're talking about" Sharpay said. As Sharpay was talking to her, Gabriella looked up slightly to see Troy Bolton looking at her again. They locked eyes for a moment before Gabriella blushed and looked away.

"Watch Out!" someone screamed from somewhere in the arena. Gabriella turned around only to realise it was a bad mistake. The hockey puck had been hit too hard and was now flying in the direction of Gabriella. Gabriella didn't have time to react before the puck hit Gabriella in the forehead. Everyone in the arena gasped as Gabriella stood still for a moment before she started to fall back with her eyes tightly closed

"Gabby!" Sharpay said. Gabriella didn't know what happened but she felt an intense pain in her head and it felt like she had fallen on someone.

"Someone call an ambulance" a voice screamed. Gabriella felt hands on her forehead but they didn't feel like Sharpay's.

"She's bleeding bad" A male voice said.

"Dude, wrap your jumper around her head" another voice said. Gabriella wanted to open her eyes but the pain was too much to bear. She felt something being wrapped around her head.

"Ambulance is here" Someone shouted from somewhere.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I felt myself being lifted up. I groaned because my head had started throbbing again.

"Hang in there" a voice said to me before I lost conciseness.

**(End Gabriella's POV)**

"What happened to her?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella has passed out just as they reached the Ambulance.

"She's just passed out miss" The paramedic said as he strapped Gabriella to the stretcher. "What happened to her?" he asked as he took a look at the cut on Gabriella's head.

"She was hit in the head with a hockey puck" Sharpay said. The paramedic nodded.

"We'll take her to the hospital now. If you could please call her parents-"

"She doesn't have any parents" Sharpay quickly said unaware that a small group of people were standing around them.

"Well could you please call her closest relative?" Sharpay nodded. "Thankyou" the paramedic said before he closed the door and the Ambulance drove off.

"What do you mean she doesn't have parents?" Troy asked as he walked over to Sharpay and Taylor who was now standing with her. Sharpay looked at Taylor before she answered.

"Gabriella's mum left her with her grandparents when she was 7. No one has seen her since" Sharpay said.

"Come on" Taylor said. "We'd better get to the hospital" Sharpay nodded. She turned to Troy before she left.

"Sorry that Gabriella fell on you"

"Don't worry about it" Troy said.

"You should come down to the hospital later. We could buy you a new jumper" Sharpay said. Troy smiled and nodded. Sharpay smiled before she turned around and started to walk to her car.

A couple hours later Gabriella woke up in a white room. She looked around before she saw Sharpay reading a magazine in the corner.

"Shar" Gabriella said. Sharpay's head snapped up. She saw Gabriella was awake and smiled.

"Hey" She said as she put the magazine down and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a sore head" Gabriella said. Sharpay laughed. "What happened?"

"You were hit in the head with a puck sweetie. You had to get 15 stitches"

"Are my grandparents here?"

"They were here but they went to talk to the doctor but I know someone else who would like to see you"

"Who?" Gabriella asked, now sitting up.

"You'll see" Sharpay said as she moved towards the door. "Won't be a minute" Sharpay walked out the door and Gabriella made herself comfortable. All she could remember was the intense pain in her head and someone's voice soothing her.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked from the doorway. _That voice sounds familiar_ Gabriella thought. Gabriella looked up to see Troy Bolton standing in the doorway.

"H...hi" Gabriella managed to say. Troy smiled.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. She didn't to seem rude but Troy Bolton had never glanced in her direction before. Why was he now?

"I came to see how you were" Troy said simply.

"But why?" Gabriella asked, still confused. Troy laughed at the expression on her face.

"Well if someone falls on me with a nasty gash on their head, I would want to see how they were" Troy said. Troy watched as her face went from confusion to realisation to embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Gabriella said while her face quickly went red. "I am soo sorry!" Gabriella said. Troy laughed.

"Don't worry about it" Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Hey Gabby" Sharpay said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Shar" Gabriella said, happy that someone else was in the room now.

"You're allowed to go home now" Sharpay said as she grabbed her bag. Gabriella swung her legs over to one side of the bed and stood up but started to sway. Troy saw this and quickly grabbed hold of her arms and steadied her. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Thanks" Gabriella said quietly. Troy smiled at her.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Troy said. Gabriella smiled. _This is the start of a beautiful friendship_ Gabriella thought as they left the hospital.

**Okay i have to say that i'm not a big fan of the ending but i didn't want them to kiss in the end in this fic. I was hard writing it this way. Please Read and Review. xoxo**


End file.
